Nameday
by Chiri-tan
Summary: -Birthday fic for Kuroko!- Ogiwara had written an AkaKuro fanfiction for Kuroko's birthday, and Kuroko was happy with it. Until one anonymous reviewer stood out with his one liner review of 'If it were really me, I wouldn't have made it anonymous at all. -A.S' AkaKuro;OgiMomo


**_Shigeshige ^o^ _**_is online!_

Ogiwara was sure he hadn't been online for more than a few seconds, but a window chat has already popped out.

_Kurokage: There you are, Ogiwara-kun._

_Shigeshige ^o^: Heya Kurokoooo! :D _

_Shigeshige ^o^: First of all Happy Birthdaaaay! Sorry I can't come to Tokyo :(_

_Kurokage: I do not mind. And thank you for the birthday wish._

_Shigeshige ^o^: Sure sure! And of couuuurse, the thing I promised you is ready XD_

_Kurokage: Really? I find it hard to believe that Ogiwara-kun managed to finish a story before deadline._

_Shigeshige ^o^: Hey! I actually started this last month, the night after I promise you I'll do it!_

_Kurokage: Have you published it?_

_Shigeshige ^o^: Some people have already commented XD_

_Shigeshige ^o^: s/786xxx/Nameday_

_Kurokage: Thank you, Ogiwara-kun._

_Shigeshige^o^: Thank me after you've read it!_

_Shigeshige^o^: So anyways, I gonna lurk for a bit, 'kay? My homework needs some attending to do T^T_

_Kurokage: Of course. Good luck, Ogiwara-kun_

**_Shigeshige^o^_**_ is Away_

Kuroko smiled as he excitedly clicked the link to the aforementioned fanfiction. Ogiwara-kun was a talented fanfiction writer with more than a thousand followers for his stories. But his update schedule was always very hectic and he abandoned many stories he claimed to have a severe writer's block for.

He wrote in a fandom which made creative works about the members of Generation of Miracle. The website had been around ever since their second win of the championship and was pioneered by an avid author named Momoirolove! who wrote stories and prompts based on their Teikou days.

She seemed to go to school in Teikou, because the fiction she wrote was pretty accurate. She was very accurate in her characterization of Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, although the others not to such extent.

Kuroko never thought that anyone would like them so much they'd make creative works about them! And ever since they all got Facebook (thanks to Kise-kun's usual antics, of course), they started… _shipping_ the members.

The pairings vary. From the accurate ones like Aomine-kun and Kise-kun to an absurd one like Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun. Kuroko himself enjoyed reading some of these creative works, because most of them were written in an alternate universe where everything could happen (although he steered clear of the M-rated section, because of obvious reasons).

Ogiwara-kun eventually joined this site as well, under the name SliverShige. And he single-handedly brought the fandom into shipping the same pairing as he did. And that was him and Akashi-kun.

Not many people knew about Kuroko's secret infatuation to Akashi-kun, and he rather it stayed that way. Akashi-kun never seemed to open this website after all, so these fanfictions were all Kuroko's safe haven.

Anyways, Kuroko smiled slightly as he read the usual one-liner summary Ogiwara-kun would use to describe his story.

_First Imperial Prince Kuroko Tetsuya gets a beautifully written anonymous letter on his celebrated Nameday. Medieval! AU; AkaKuro; happy birthday Kuroko!_

The fic didn't have that many words, only a simple letter-styled fic with 500 words or so. Ogiwara-kun had reaaally done his research this time. The letter actually looked like it was written by Akashi-kun himself. The words were proper, punctuation correctly used (in Oxford way, just like how Akashi-kun does all of his essays with), and the words were all difficult. It looked like a Classic Literature essay Akashi-kun once posted on Facebook.

The words written actually made Kuroko blushed. Ogiwara-kun seriously used 500 words and more just to make it as if Akashi-kun were writing words of love and undying admiration towards him. He really needed to thank him later.

So far, a hundred people had put this story to their Favorite Story list and about twenty people followed this story to see if Ogiwara-kun decided to add more of it. Fifty eight people had reviewed this story, all of them expressing their joy. One liners about how Ogiwara-kun should 'update soon!', or how good this story was. Some commented about the originality of the settings, and asked how Ogiwara-kun was able to generate ideas such as this one. Some reviewed it properly, pointing out some things they thought would have been better (there should be more smexy lemony implications there! hurr; hurrr!) and complimenting Ogiwara-kun's researching skills.

But one review stood out to Kuroko more than the others.

It was a guest reviewer, an anon with no account. He used the name Red Emperor as his handle name.

_How funny. If it were really me, I wouldn't have made it anonymous at all. -A.S_

The reviews above him went crazy with the deductions of: 'What's under me?!' and a couple of 'BUSTEEEED!' or even 'Is A.S Akashi Seijuurou?! Is anon Akashi Seijuurou?!' and more one liners of 'update soon!'

Kuroko posted his own review, completely neutral as usual; complimenting Ogiwara-kun on his job well done and a 'thank you for writing this story' as usual. But he was still bewildered by that particular review.

Akashi-kun hadn't even wished him a happy birthday yet, given that his birthday this year fell on a holiday. Only Kise-kun, Momoi-san, and Aomine-kun sent him an email wishing his birthday. "How odd…"

Suddenly, though, seconds after he posted his own review his phone vibrated twice. A text message from Akashi-kun. He wondered what would the captain need in a day off.

Imagine his surprise when he read the long and nonsensical name and title Ogiwara-kun had used as his name.

_To the dearest First Imperial Prince Kuroko Tetsuya, Supreme Lord of Knowledge, Beloved of Shadows, and Heir of Holy Seirin Empire._

The email was long, five hundred words of a refined version of Ogiwara-kun's fanfic. It spoke of how his eyes seemed to sparkle like azure-colored diamonds and how the writer had fallen into the depths of his eyes the first time he caught a stare.

Kuroko was easily embarrassed. But at the end of the letter, instead of the used-

_Signed,_

_Your different-eyed admirer_

-it had used-

_Signed,_

_Akashi Seijuurou, Crimson Emperor of the Rakuzan Empire_

And that was Akashi-kun's official title in another one of Ogiwara-kun's medieval-themed fanfiction, in which he was suddenly betrothed to the Crimson Empire in order to unite their Empires.

After a few minutes, Kuroko received another text message.

_P.S: I would really not make it anonymous at all. Happy 16th Nameday, your Highness._

Kuroko immediately opened his chat window with Ogiwara-kun, hurriedly typing his question of 'Is this a prank?', but the orange-haired boy was still lurking.

But then, imagine his surprise when the doorbell to his house was rang by a certain redhead carrying a bouquet of black and red roses, _just like in that fanfic, _with a smile on his face. "Happy birthday, beloved consort. Care for some dinner with your Emperor?" Akashi-kun asked, _just like in that fanfic_.

Kuroko smiled, took the flower, and leaned forward. _"_You need not ask, my lord," He replied, just like how Prince Kuroko did on his birthday. "This consort belongs to you entirely."

Akashi-kun seemed to be impressed at his quick decision to play along, so he leaned forward to Kuroko and gave him a peck on his lips before letting Kuroko upstairs to get dressed and left for their romantic dinner in one of Tokyo's best sky-dining restaurant.

* * *

**_ShigeShige^o^ _**_is available_

_Kurokage: Away for a surprise birthday dinner with the Emperor. I will tell you the full story once I return._

_Kurokage: And thank you for the fanfic, Ogiwara-kun, I really appreciate it._

Ogiwara grinned to himself as he typed up a reply he'd leave in case Kuroko came back late.

_Shigeshige^o^: Sure Sure! Don't leave any details! My __**Blazing Emperor and his Shadow Consort **__needs an update!_

He closed down the chat window with Kuroko and clicked another name on his contact list.

_Shigeshige^o^: Emperor Love Quest is a success! ~^o^~_

_Momoirolover!: About time! I know that Akashi-kun's been stalking the gomff! He just lacks in the incentive to actually bring it up to Tetsu-kun!_

_Shigeshige^o^: I think they're on a date now. You coming to Kyoto, right?_

_Momoirolover!: I'm already at the station, dummy! Pick me up!_

_Shigeshige^o^: Okaaay! See u soon :D_

Ogiwara closed down his laptop and took his hoodie. Well, he managed to hook Kuroko up with his longtime crush. He deserved to have a nice date in a nice ryokan with his girlfriend, right?


End file.
